Quand la souffrance mène à l'amour
by SowB
Summary: Un petit One-Shot mettant en scène un Dramione. Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

Quand la souffrance mène à l'amour

A Poudlard

Allongée sur mon lit, un livre dans la main et mes oreillettes fixées dans mes oreilles, je repense à tous ce qui s'est passé pendant les vacances. Ma dispute avec Ron et Harry. La haine de Ginny. La mort de mes parents vécue en direct. Comment tout cela a-t-il pu m'arriver ? Moi, la petite miss je sais tout sans histoire qui ne demandait qu'à vivre heureuse. Tous ces moments qui m'ont changée. J'ai été élue préfète en chef cette année et pourtant je n'en éprouve aucune fierté car je n'ai personne avec qui en parler. N'ayant plus envie de rester cloitrée dans ma chambre de préfète, je sors et vais me promener dans les bois. Depuis la rentrée la forêt interdite est devenue l'endroit que j'aime le plus à Poudlard. Le bruit des sabots de centaures qui galopent, les oiseaux qui chantent, les sombrals tellement mystérieux et monstrueux qu'ils en deviennent fascinant. Cette forêt est certes très grande mais à force de m'y balader depuis plus de 3 mois je commence à bien la connaître et les êtres qui y vivent s'habituent à ma présence. J'ai même eu le privilège il y a une semaine de caresser le pelage doux et soyeux d'une licorne. Aujourd'hui, l'atmosphère n'est pas comme d'habitude. Le galop des centaures n'est plus calme mais précipité et affolé. Je me demande ce qui peut bien se passer…

-Oh Merlin ! Non, pas ça s'il vous plaît, pas lui ! Hurlait une femme.

Elle ne devait pas être loin. Ne réfléchissant pas je suivis mon instinct qui me disait d'aller tout droit. Au bout de 10 minutes, je me suis retrouvée aux environs d'une petite prairie. Je vois au centre une femme allongée au sol après avoir reçu un doloris, je suppose que ce doit être la femme qui a hurlé. A côté d'elle se trouve un jeune homme qui me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un et plus loin se tient, Lucius Malefoy, baguette en main.

Je le hais il a assassiné mes parents devant moi sans aucune pitié, après son acte il s'est retourné et m'a souris à pleine dent, se réjouissant de ma souffrance et plus je pleurais plus son sourire s'agrandissait.

Il allait de nouveau lancer un sort, sur le jeune homme cette fois-ci, mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Je cours auprès de la femme et du jeune homme qui doit être son fils, puis je stupéfixie Malefoy senior et aide la femme à se relever. Aveuglée par ma haine je ne fais pas tout de suite attention au jeune homme qui me regarde fixement. Arrivés dans une partie de la forêt que seuls les centaures qui ont eu la gentillesse de me la montrée connaissent, je prends enfin le temps d'observer les deux personnes que je viens de sauver d'une mort plus que certaine. Se trouve devant moi… Blaise Zabini et sa mère Mélissa Zabini.

-Pourquoi Lucius Malefoy a voulu vous tuer ? Leur ai-je demandé sans faire preuve de tact ou de diplomatie

-Cela ne te regarde pas Granger. A dit Zabini d'une voix calme et froide même si ses yeux, eux montraient de la gratitude-envers moi, étrange- et de la peur.

-Zabini, je viens juste de vous sauver, toi et ta mère d'une mort plus que certaine. Donc maintenant je pense que ça me regarde. Ai-je rétorqué

-Blaise, s'il te plaît. Explique-lui la situation, elle a le droit de savoir maintenant qu'elle nous a sauvés. Lui a demandé sa mère d'une voix encore faible.

-D'accord. Mais d'abord Granger, je veux qu'on fasse un pacte. Tout ce que je vais te dire ici, tu ne dois le répéter à personne, compris ? Et si on pouvait arrêter ces disputes incessantes et lassantes ça serait bien.

-OK, pas de problème. Je ne répèterais rien de ce qui si dira ici à personne.

'' De toutes façons à qui pourrais-je le répéter à mon chat peut-être.'' Ai-je pensé

-Très bien. J'espère que tu n'es pas pressée.

-Non, j'ai toute la journée devant moi.

Petite précision, aujourd'hui nous sommes samedi, donc il n'y a pas cours.

-OK. Lucius Malefoy est à la recherche de Drago. Depuis la mort de Voldemort pour être exact. Il veut venger la mort de son maître et faire souffrir tous ceux qui n'ont pas obéit aux ordres de face de serpent. Drago en fait partit. Il n'a pas voulu tuer Dumbledor en 6ème année, n'a pas voulu te tuer en 7ème année et est maintenant en danger de mort. Je sais où il se trouve ainsi que ma mère. Il n'a pas voulu nous mettre en danger mais n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de nous dire ce qu'il avait en tête. Il peut être très déterminé mais ma mère l'est encore plus. On ne sait pas comment Lucius Malefoy a appris que nous savions où était Drago mais en tout cas il l'a su d'une manière ou d'une autre. Maintenant nous courons tous les trois un grand péril et toi aussi.

-Intéressant à savoir. Est-ce que vous lui avez dit l'endroit où se trouve Malefoy ? Ai-je dit

-Non, bien sûr que non ! A dit Mélissa Zabini.

-Très bien. Mais je pense que pour plus de sécurité il faudrait qu'il se trouve une autre cachette.

-Mais…

-Non, Blaise je pense comme Hermione, elle a raison.

-Merci madame.

-Eh bien Hermione, il pourrait aller chez toi. Malefoy senior ne se doutera jamais que son fils se trouve chez sa meilleure ennemie, une sang impure en prime. A proposé Blaise avec un ton plein de malice

-Même si ton idée ne me plaît pas beaucoup, elle est très ingénieuse.

Nous avons donc décidé que Malefoy junior viendrait chez moi pendant les vacances de Noël et que nous essayerons de neutraliser Lucius Malefoy.

3 semaines ont passé depuis ce fameux samedi. Blaise et moi sommes devenus de très bons amis. Nous nous voyons souvent dans la salle sur demande là où personne ne peut nous voir et se douter de quelque chose…

Flash-back

Nous sommes dans la salle sur demande. D'un seul coup Blaise me demande :

-Hermione pourquoi la belette et le balafré ne te parle plus ?

-Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

-Hermione, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire alors raconte-moi. A-t-il insisté

-OK. C'était pendant l'été. Ron et moi étions près du lac qui est pas loin de chez lui nous bavardions tranquillement lorsque je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris il a sauté sur moi et a commencé à m'embrasser sauvagement. J'essayai de le repousser, de lui donner des coups mais il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. J'étais complètement affolée et il commençait à déboutonner mon chemisier. Il n'a pas pu aller plus loin car Harry et Ginny sont arrivés. J'ai voulu leur expliquer ce qui c'était vraiment passé mais Ron me devança. Il dit que c'était moi qui m'étais jetée sur lui. Que je l'avais embrassé sauvagement. Ils l'ont cru et m'ont traité de menteuse. Ils m'ont laissé tomber. Et une semaine plus tard je voyais mes parents se faire tuer. Durant les deux semaines qui restait avent la rentrée j'ai pensé plus d'une fois au suicide. Après tout pourquoi continuerai-je à vivre alors que mes meilleurs amis ne me croyaient pas et m'avaient abandonnés et que mes parents s'étaient faits assassinés par ma faute ? Car oui s'ils sont morts c'est bien de ma faute c'est moi qui suis une sorcière, qui ai aidé Harry Potter à tuer Voldemort... Tu vois je n'allais pas très bien…

-Je suis désolé Hermione, j'aurais tellement aimé être là quand tu n'étais pas bien.

-Tu es la maintenant et c'est ça qui compte.

Fin du flash-back

Demain je rentrerai chez moi. Oui, chez moi. Mes parents m'avaient légué un héritage assez conséquent ainsi que leur maison dont ils étaient les propriétaires. J'arriverai dans l'après-midi et Malefoy Junior arrivera, lui, vers minuit discrètement comme ça j'aurai le temps de mettre en place tous les sortilèges de protection que je connais. Blaise m'avait dit que Malefoy rajoutera un sortilège qui est soi-disant plus puissant que tous ceux que je pourrais connaître selon lui.

Chez Hermione

23h. J'ai eu le temps de préparer une chambre pour Malefoy ainsi qu'un truc à grignoter. La maison est protégée même un oiseau ne peut pas entrer sans se heurter à un mur dans le périmètre protégé autour du jardin. Pour patienter je lis un livre tranquillement assise dans mon canapé face à la cheminée.

23h57. Blaise et Malefoy ne vont pas tarder à arriver. J'appréhende le moment où il sera devant ma porte que va-t-il dire ? Oui, eux pourront passer car, grâce à un autre sort, j'ai autorisé leur accès à ma maison.

00h00. Quelqu'un sonne. Sûrement eux. Je vais leur ouvrir. La porte ouverte, je vois Blaise et Malefoy junior dans un sal état. Je les fais entrer rapidement et installe Malefoy sur le canapé en face de la cheminée et Blaise dans le fauteuil juste à côté.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Ai-je demandé

-Je n'ai pas fait attention quand je suis allé chercher Drago. J'aurai dû. Malefoy sénior m'a suivi jusqu'à la cachette. Il a attendu que Drago et moi soyons sorti pour nous attaquer. Nos baguettes ont volés avant que nous ayons pu faire quoi que ce soit. Il m'a lancé un doloris puis m'a stupéfixié. Il ne s'intéressa pas à Drago pendant deux minutes mais ce dernier étant très rapide a réussi à récupérer sa baguette, m'a lancé le sortilège Enervatum et a transplané. Mais juste avant cela il s'est reçu, pendant qu'il courait, plusieurs sortilèges de magie noire. M'a expliqué Blaise

-Par Merlin ! Est-ce que Malefoy sénior vous a suivi jusqu'ici ?

-J'en doute mais quand tu sortiras, sois prudente. Bon je vous laisse.

-Très bien à plus tard.

Blaise partit, je me retrouve seule avec Malefoy. Voyant qu'il n'est pas très bien, j'essaye tous les sortilèges de guérison que je connais. Lorsque l'un d'eux fonctionne, il reprend quelques couleurs et prononce une phrase simple mais qui aura un effet conséquent sur nos relations à venir :

-Mer… Merci Hermione. Pour… Tout

Cette simple phrase l'a épuisé. Je lui réponds que ce n'est rien et qu'il faut qu'il se repose pour reprendre des forces. Je le redresse et lui donne un bol de soupe chaude avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Il le mange rapidement. Je le laisse se reposer et vais dormir dans ma chambre.

Le lendemain, je me lève, réveillée par une bonne odeur d'œuf brouillé, de bacon et de toasts. Je descends en bas et ce que je vois me stupéfie. Malefoy avec un tablier rose sur lequel est écrit « Je suis la meilleure cuisinière du monde » et entrain de cuisiner. Je vais vers lui, lui pose ma main sur son front, ce qui n'a pas l'air de le déranger et lui demande :

-Malefoy, t'es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu t'es pas pris un coup sur la tête hier ?!

-Non, non tout vas parfaitement bien.

-Bizarre, on ne dirait pas…

-Mais si voyons. Installe-toi à table et j'arrive ! A-t-il dit d'un ton me rappelant celui de ma mère

10 minutes plus tard le voilà assis en face de moi jouant avec sa nourriture, l'air pensif.

-A quoi penses-tu Malefoy ? Lui ai-je demandé

-Je pense qu'il faudrait peut-être que tu m'appelles par mon prénom et vu que nous allons vivre sous le même toit, il serait bien qu'on cesse nos disputes enfantines.

-Tout-à-fait d'accord avec toi Malefoy… Hum Drago.

-Mangeons, alors.

Il me fait un sourire éclatant de bonheur et rempli de sincérité. J'en suis éblouie. Puis il commence à manger vraiment.

Une semaine plus tard. Le 24 décembre.

Drago regarde tranquillement la télé et moi je l'observe en douce. C'est une habitude que j'ai prise depuis quelques jours. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais ses lèvres, ses cheveux, son torse…, enfin tout en lui me fascine, m'attire. Je crois que je deviens folle… Après avoir été abandonnés par mes meilleurs amis, vu mes parents se faire assassiner et aider mes deux pires ennemis, il faut que l'un d'eux me plaise, franchement je suis maudite. Et en plus là maintenant j'ai une irrépressible envie de l'embrasser, de caresser ses cheveux blonds platine qui ont l'air si doux et si soyeux, d'être dans ses bras. Non, je suis folle, c'est officiel, folle d'amour pour mon ex-pire ennemi. Drago me coupe dans mes réflexions et mes débats intérieurs.

-Hermy, tu veux qu'on prépare quelque chose de spécial pour ce soir ? Une dinde, ou autre ?

-Non, Drake je n'ai pas la tête à fêter Noël cette année.

-Même avec moi ?

Je rougis, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être à cause de la façon perçante dont il me regarde. Ou peut-être de cette lueur étrange que je vois briller dans ses yeux. Reprends-toi ma fille, voyons !

-…

-Hermy, s'il te plaît ? M'a-t-il dit avec des yeux de chiens battus

Argh il sait que je ne peux pas résister quand il me fait ces yeux-là. Il est tout simplement diabolique.

-Manipulateur, va!

(PDV Drago Malefoy)

Si elle savait, si seulement elle savait à quel point elle me fait craquer. J'ai toujours été attiré par elle, mais depuis quelques temps ce n'est pas que de l'attirance que je ressens pour elle. Mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Ce soir c'est Noël, non ? Alors il faut que j'en profite…

(Fin PDV Drago)

Je cède et lui me fait un sourire malicieux. Et comme une gamine je lui tire la langue. Nous nous mettons aux fourneaux et commençons à cuisiner. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Pendant que la dinde, les pommes de terre et les haricots verts cuisent, nous préparons un gâteau au chocolat pour accompagner la glace vanille maison que nous avons fait en premier.

Ellipse 2h. 2oh.

Petite musique d'ambiance plus bougies égal romantisme assuré. Pourquoi faut-il que l'ambiance soit comme ça. La table est magnifiquement décorée : rouge, verte, dorée et argentée, couleurs fabuleusement assortis. Table pour deux, nous sommes assis face à face et nous nous regardons dans les yeux. Ces yeux bleus métalliques, je les veux miens pour la vie, voilà ce qui me passe par la tête en ce moment. Drago est très élégant avec sa chemise blanche déboutonnée de 2 boutons en haut et son pantalon de smoking noir. Il a ajouté à sa tenue une cravate verte et argent qui donne une touche de couleur. Moi, je suis vêtue d'une simple robe qui s'arrête aux genoux. Elle est dorée aux reflets rouges accompagnée de boucles d'oreilles rouges. Nous sommes tous les deux sur notre 31, pour ce noël 2o1o. Nous commençons à manger notre entrée (tomates farcies à la mayonnaise et au thon accompagnées d'un champagne léger), tout en discutant de chose et d'autre…

A la fin du repas, il est environ 22h30. Nous nous regardons droits dans les yeux envoutés l'un par l'autre. Je n'arrive pas à mettre fin à notre échange visuelle. Tellement d'émotions sont présentes dans son regard et cela doit être pareil dans le mien. J'ai l'impression que le monde s'est arrêté de tourner. Que les quelques bruits venant du dehors ont disparus, qu'ils n'existent plus que nous sur cette Terre. Sentiment étrange qui m'envahit à ce moment.

D'un seul coup un grand éclat de rire nous tire de notre conversation visuelle. Nous nous retournons comme si nous ne faisions qu'un et… Lucius Malefoy se tient devant nous avec la tête de Mélissa qu'il tient par les cheveux, et a un sourire qui ferait pâlir un vampire. Blaise est derrière lui dans un très mauvais état. Il est couvert de sang et est en larme. Soudain je réalise qu' en-dessous de la tête de Mélissa aucun corps n'est présent. J'hurle, j'hurle aussi fort que je le peux. C'est un hurlement de peine, de rage, d'horreur qui sortis de ma bouche. Sans réfléchir je me jette sur Malefoy senior mais fus propulsée avant même d'avoir pu le toucher. C'est Drago qui vient de me pousser sur le mur. Il a sa baguette à la main. Le sourire de Malefoy senior devient plus cruel encore. Il lance la tête de Mélissa sur moi et commence un duel contre Drago. Heureusement il n'a pas bien visé et la tête n'atterrit pas sur moi. Le duel se fait de plus en plus violent. Le père et le fils ne font preuve d'aucune pitié l'un envers l'autre. Drago me lance un petit regard signifiant que je dois partir et emmené Blaise avec moi. Mais Malefoy senior ayant aperçu se rapide regard se dirige vers moi tout en continuant de lancer des sorts sur Drago. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il me regarde et me dit :

-L'âme sœur de mon fils est une sang-de-bourbe qui va mourir dans 30 secondes. Qui est-ce ?

Je ne peux plus réfléchir. Je suis l'âme sœur de Drago. Drago est mon âme sœur. A cette nouvelle mon cœur s'apaise ainsi que mon esprit tout est clair maintenant. Mais attends. Je vais mourir sans avoir pu l'embrasser ou le toucher non ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça. Et Drago qu'est-ce qu'il deviendra quand je serais morte ? Que va lui faire ce monstre ? ''Le tuer'' Non, je ne peux pas le laisser faire. NON, il ne le touchera pas, même si je dois mourir pour éviter cela, il mourra avec moi et Drago vivra.

-NOOOOOON ! VOUS NE L'AUREZ PAS SALE MONSTRE !

Ce cri sort de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse le retenir. Puis les évènements s'enchaînent très rapidement sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte. Je sors ma baguette de mes bas. Un sort est lancé. Puis un autre et encore un autre. Un bouclier les empêche de m'atteindre. Je vois Drago lancé le sort de mort sur son père. Il le rate. A mon tour d'essayer.

-AVADA KEDAVRA ! Me suis-je exclamée en même temps que Malefoy senior.

(PDV Omniscient)

Les deux sorts se percutent. Deux rayons verts entrent en contact avec violence. Un d'un vert pur. L'autre d'un vert d'où perce une couleur maléfique. L'amour, le vrai, le plus pur qui existe vaincra-t-il la haine, la plus noir qui existe ?

Un des rayons perd de la distance. Se fait dominer. Devient de moins en moins visible…

Puis reprend de l'énergie et devient plus puissant que jamais…

Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger. Deux âmes sœurs. Liés pour la vie. Que rien même la mort ne pourra séparer. Au départ deux ennemis puis deux amis. Se battent contre l'assassin des parents de l'un et contre le père de l'autre. Deux êtres que tout opposait et pourtant… Ensemble pour vaincre un être dont l'âme est encore plus noir que celle de Lord Voldemort. Se tenant par la main pour venger tous ces morts, pour être plus fort…

Le rayon le plus vert, un vert digne des dieux, devient de plus en plus proéminant. Une lumière blanche, digne des anges, apparaît au niveau des mains des deux âmes sœurs. Surpris mais restent comme ils sont. Leur rayon devient de plus en plus brillant, pur et de plus en plus puissant…

Lucius Malefoy faiblit, s'épuise, voit la mort qui arrive vers lui lentement. Sur son front perle de la sueur. Qu'il n'essuie pas ayant trop peur de lâcher sa baguette qu'il tient de ses deux mains. Il entend ses hurlements hystériques qu'il pousse pour essayer de repousser la mort. Il a peur. Oui, peur. Il ne veut pas mourir par la main d'une sang-de-bourbe. Ce serait honteux pour lui. Il… doit…résister. Jusqu'à la fin.

La fin.

La fin.

Ce mot qui rime avec mort dans sa tête. Ce mot qui le fait pâlir. Qui lui fait perdre son sourire. Puis le néant. Un dernier regard vers son fils. Embué de larme et haineux pour le père. Soulagé et heureux pour le fils. Voilà comment le plus fidèle partisan de Lord Voldemort est mort. Par la main d'une sang-de-bourbe, âme sœur de son fils. Par la main de son fils, âme sœur d'un sang-de-bourbe. Par la force d'un lien que rien ne pourra jamais brisé. Qui apparaît d'un seul coup mais qui ne disparaît jamais.

(Fin PDV Omniscient)

Lucius Malefoy git mort à mes pieds. Une larme coule sur sa joue comme s'il était encore vivant. Je ne peux voir que ça. Je pleure tellement. Je pleure la mort de Mélissa. La mort de mes parents. La tristesse de Blaise. Celle de Drago qu'il gardera jusqu'à sa mort enfouit en lui. Tout cela est enfin terminé. C'est la fin de la folie de Voldemort. De celle de Lucius Malefoy. Mais aussi la fin d'une haine qui n'aurait jamais dû naître. C'est le début d'un amour infini. D'une amitié qui sauvera un être devenu orphelin après la mort de sa mère. Blaise. Blaise.

-Blaise ! Non, ne faits pas ça ! Je t'en prie ! Me suis-je entendu crier.

Il était là devant Drago et moi le visage couvert de larmes.

-Je ne peux plus vivre. Je me dégoûte je n'ai rien pu faire pour ma mère. Il l'a égorgé puis lui a enlevé sa tête devant moi alors qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait morte. Elle a poussé un hurlement horrible qui résonne encore dans ma tête. Je vais devenir fou... Fou à lier !... Je ne peux plus vivre. Elle était ma seule et mon unique raison de vivre. La seule personne qui m'ait vraiment aimé. C'était ma mère et elle est morte en voulant me protéger. Alors moi aussi je vais mourir. Je vais la rejoindre. Merci à vous deux vous l'avez vengée en le tuant je vous en serais à jamais reconnaissant. Avada ked…

Drago ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer qu'il se jette sur lui et lui arrache sa baguette. J'accours auprès d'eux et prends Blaise dans mes bras. Lui dit que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Qu'il doit vivre pour sa mère. Qu'elle voudrait qu'il vive. Il s'effondre en larmes dans mes bras. J'ajoute que je serais toujours là pour lui. Drago aussi…

2 ans plus tard.

Drago et moi, nous nous marions aujourd'hui. Blaise est notre témoin. Il est plus heureux qu'après la mort de sa mère mais une lueur mélancolique reste en permanence présente dans ses yeux.

C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Tous les gens qui m'ont permis d'être heureuse aujourd'hui sont présents. Mon âme sœur. Ma vie est là à mes côtés et rien ne pourrait me combler plus que cela.

La vie reprend sa course. Elle ne s'arrêtera jamais quoiqu'il arrive mais finira par vous rendre tout ce que vous avez fait. Pas d'inquiétude. Alors vivez-là à fond et entourez-vous bien.

FIN


	2. Réponses aux reviews!

Mama : Merci ! Eh bien si je l'ai expliqué mais très rapidement lorsque Hermione et Blaise se rencontre dans la salle sur demande. Elle lui explique que Ron s'était jeté sur elle et ensuite avait fait croire à Harry et Ginny que c'était elle qui l'avait « allumé ». Harry et Ginny énervé par le comportement d'Hermione qu'ils trouvent vulgaire et manipulateur, car elle pleure et fait sa prude, croient dans les paroles de Ron. Voilà comment leur histoire est brouillée. Il est vrai que dans l'histoire ils n'apparaissent pas vraiment… Et que je n'ai pas approfondi cette partie du one-shot.

Fraulein Takoor : Merci c'est très gentil ! =)

Edhil Morgul : Merci pour ton avis qui est des plus constructifs ! Il se trouve que j'ai relu à plusieurs reprises cet one-shot et corrigé les fautes que j'avais remarquées, mais il est compliqué de tout voir. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que l'histoire paraît un peu brouillon et rapide mais c'est comme cela que je voyais le déroulement de l'histoire je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose de trop long. Cela fait quelques années que je l'ai écrit mais c'est vrai qu'avec un peu de recul ce que tu dis s'avère très juste =)

: De rien et merci beaucoup à toi ! Ton avis me fait très plaisir ! =D


End file.
